JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Alternative
by Samevi
Summary: What if Alessi had encountered Joseph Joestar during the Stardust Crusaders' journey through Egypt? And what if Alessi's ability didn't quite work? Heavily based on Young Joseph's storyline from the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure arcade game, this story attempts to expand upon that scenario.
1. Prologue

"Damn it, damn it, damn it!"

Alessi, a rather tall (although hunched over) man with strangely styled and decorated brunette hair cried while running through a city in Egypt, constantly casting glances behind him and adjusting his glasses.

"Why didn't Lord DIO tell me this would happen?! It's not fair!"

He continued to complain to himself as he slowed down, trying to catch his breath and counting his current inuries - a black eye, a broken nose, a few teeth missing - and it couldn't be chalked up to any less than the fault of his stand, Sethan, whose namesake is that of the Egyptian god, Set.

Not just ten minutes ago, he'd attempted to use his stand's ability; the ability to turn adults into children, on an opponent. But woe is him! Rather than turning them into a child, since the man he used it on was an old man, it wasn't as effective. No, instead it turned him into a young man no more than twenty years old.

Suddenly, this specific young-man stomps into Alessi's line of sight, wearing the same beige-colored collared shirt and stetson combination as he did when he was an old man. Alessi gasps in horror, looking around him for an exit - preferably an alleyway for easy access.

"Hey, bastard!"

The young man shouted with a British accent, slowing his approach.

"I don't know who you are, but you pissed me off big-time, attacking me with that axe of yours!"

"S- Spare me, please! I'm no good against people who are stronger than me!"

As Alessi replied to the angry young man, he sweated profusely. He had, however, found an alleyway to escape down if things went south.

"Oh? You attacked me, but you want me to show you mercy, huh?! That isn't how it works, you moron!"

The young man angrily growled at Alessi, who yelped and ran for the alley.

"You aren't getting away this time!"

And Alessi really was not getting away. He wandered into a dead-end by mistake.

"N- No way!" Alessi sobbed in disbelief. His luck seemed to have run out.

"Finally, I caught up to you once and for all! Now it's time to repay me for what you've done!" The young man said, pointing to a rather large gash in his shirt and grabbing Alessi with the other hand.

"Just who are you...?!" Alessi cried, trying to buy time before getting hit.

It didn't work. The young man's fist connected to Alessi's face, instantly knocking him out. The young man dropped Alessi to the ground.

"You aren't listening, but I'll tell you anyways! My name is Joseph Joestar. And don't you forget it!"

He said with a grumpy smile on his face as he turned and walked out of the alley.

It seemed others were waiting for Joseph, but who...?


	2. Chapter 1

Five people and a dog were standing in a circle, just outside of a city in Egypt: Joseph Joestar was one of them, standing rather uncomfortably as he looked at the group, sizing them up.

 _"I won't be able to take them all at once... Perhaps I'll start with the dog? It's small enough, and if they care about it, they won't attack me if I hold it hostage in a dangerous situation."_ Joseph thought to himself, looking around.

Suddenly, a sigh came from one of the other party members; the boy wearing a long black coat adorned with a golden chain and a hat with equally as gaudy golden ornaments gripped the visor of his cap and looked down, saying something in Japanese - a language which Joseph himself didn't understand, but he could tell the boy was frustrated.

"Mr. Joestar," another man who appeared to be a local said in English, looking at Joseph expectantly "you've not said a word since your encounter with Alessi. Are you well?"

"Huh?" Joseph folded his arms and glared at the man, curious. "How do you know my last name? I've never met any of you before in my life, so how do you know I'm 'Joestar,' huh?"

It was the man with pillar-shaped silver hair's turn to fold his arms in disappointment as he started to put two-and-two together. "Joestar-sa - No, Mr. Joestar..." His accent was clearly French, which Joseph picked up on as the man spoke "...What year is it?"

"Huh?!" Joseph indignantly began to speak, offended that they're talking as though he has amnesia and are ignoring his questions. His mind is perfectly fine, but he was beginning to question their minds - as though he hadn't already. "Well, of course, it's 1943! I'm not a moron!"

But the reaction he got wasn't what he expected. The others collectively sighed, and he could have sworn the dog did, too. As if it could understand humans.

The redheaded Japanese boy wearing sunglasses and a school uniform - the only one that hadn't talked yet - approached him. "So that was the power of that guy's Stand. I see... Well, Mr. Joestar, I think we should introduce ourselves since you look like you feel out of place." He pointed to himself. "I'm Noriaki Kakyoin. Just call me Kakyoin."

The silver-haired one spoke again as Kakyoin stopped. "Jean-Pierre Polnareff. Just call me Polnareff."

"Muhammad Avdol. Or rather, just Avdol. And the dog is Iggy." Said the Egyptian "And finally..." He motioned to the only one that hadn't been introduced yet, the Japanese boy wearing black with gold decor.

"Jotaro Kujo..." He said calmly and quietly, but still in a way that he was clearly heard "I'm your grandson. And if you want proof of that..." He took off his coat and turned around, where he pulled the collar of his shirt down to reveal a star-shaped birthmark. The unmistakable birthmark of the Joestar family.

"Oh my god...!" Joseph was at a loss for words upon seeing that. He had no choice but to believe them. "How in the hell did this happen?!" He exclaimed, putting his hand on his head - Hm? Joseph felt something was a bit off, and lowered his hand to in front of his face. He pulled the glove off of it with his free hand and blinked. "When did I get these fancy upgrades? How long has it been since I beat that Kars bastard?"

Ignoring Joseph's last few questions, leaving him to fiddle at his hand, Avdol closed his eyes and thought to himself. "I suppose you don't even know what a Stand is." As his brow furrowed and his frown intensified, he fell to a loss of words. "And that means you're not currently in a proper shape to fight DIO. We need to undo that Stand's 'curse,' and fast."

Joseph perked up almost instantly. "DIO, you say? You mean the same Dio Brando my grandfather fought to the death? That bastard! One Joestar wasn't enough for him, huh?" As he talked, he walked closer to the city, looking at the tip-top point of the tallest structure. "Well, it falls to me to give him what-for, then! Screw undoing the curse. It's more important that we teach that DIO a lesson as soon as possible! And besides, as long as I have my Hamon, no vampire could ever get the better of me!"

Joseph smirked confidently, but exuded such an aura of seriousness that nobody could open their mouths to argue. Finally, Avdol raised his voice. "You've truly never changed, Mr. Joestar. Very well, we'll come with you. If we encounter any Stand users, we'll be your eyes. Hopefully, this curse will simply wear off..."

And so, this Alternate Version of the Stardust Crusaders once again begins their raid throughout Egypt, searching for the mysterious DIO...

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
